


The Locket

by BlackbBelt88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbBelt88/pseuds/BlackbBelt88
Summary: When Harry woke up on the morning of his 8th birthday, he had thought to himself “I wonder what Siri has in store for me this year? Last year he got us tickets to see The Weird Sisters perform. There is no way he can top that.” Harry was sorely mistaken. What Sirius had planned was going to blow Harry’s mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Locket

**Author's Note:**

> This story and all mistakes are my own. This is a continuation of my other work "The Dream." Hope you all enjoy.

Harry was walking up the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He could not believe the day he just had with his Godfather. They went to all his favorite places and even some that they had never been to. He had just had the best birthday yet.

**********

When Harry woke up on the morning of his 8th birthday, he had thought to himself _“I wonder what Siri has in store for me this year? Last year he got us tickets to see The Weird Sisters perform. There is no way he can top that.”_ Harry was sorely mistaken. What Sirius had planned was going to blow Harry’s mind.

As Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen, he spotted Kreacher cleaning out one of the cabinets in an old bedroom. Harry stopped when he saw Kreacher tuck something inside the towel that he wore. Harry was about to ask him about it when there was a shout from below “HARRY, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE. THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU” came the voice of Harry’s Godfather.

Harry hurried away from the door and down the last few flights of stairs. “Good Morning, Siri,” Harry said, as he walked into the kitchen. He then noticed the face of his Godfather’s last true friend. “Uncle Remus,” Harry said as he jumped into the grown man’s outstretched arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Harry” Remus responded with a slight chuckle. “I came to give you this.” He said as he pulled a neatly wrapped gift out from behind his back. “Happy Birthday. I hope you are able to put it to some good use.”

Harry took the long package and set it down on the table before turning to give Remus a hug. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You haven’t even opened it” Sirius laughs. “How do you know if you are going to like it?” As Sirius said this he turned to Remus with a look of utter amusement. “What did you get Harry, Remus?” he asked his friend with a wink, knowing full well what that long package was.

“Why don’t we let Harry open it and find out” replied Remus with a smirk.

Harry sat down at the table and began tearing the paper away from the box. Soon he unwrapped the whole thing and was staring at a light brown box with the words _COMET 260_ sprawled across it. Under that were the words _THE COMET TRADING COMPANY’S FINEST RACING BROOM_. Harry almost burst with excitement. He had wanted one since they came out three years earlier. Unfortunately, he always heard the same response from his Godfather “ _When you get older, Harry. You are much too young to have a broomstick._ ” Harry looked up from the box in front of him and beamed at both Sirius and Remus. “Is this from both of you?” he asked.

They both nodded. “I can’t count how many times you have asked me to get you one of these since they came out” Sirius joked. “I talked to Remus and we both agreed to split the cost. These broomsticks are usually made for children a little older than you are. I sent an owl to The Comet Trading Company asking if they would be willing to specially make one for you. They agreed and came up with this broom. It is slightly shorter than the original but packs the same amount of speed. After breakfast, I am going to take you into London to go…” before Sirius could finish Harry was jumping up and down in his seat.

“Can you teach me how to fly?” he asked, hoping he already knew the answer to the question.

“If you would let me finish” Sirius insisted, and Harry sat still. “As I was saying, after breakfast, I am going to take you to London to go shopping. While we are there, we will be getting some food for Kreacher to make for your birthday dinner.” Both Harry and Sirius looked at Remus.

“Yes, I will be here. I have a few errands to run this afternoon.” Remus said without waiting for the question to be asked. “If it is alright with you, Sirius, I have a few guests that I was planning on bringing along. Seeing as young Harry here has not met very many children his own age from the wizarding world, I was thinking of changing that.”

“The more the merrier” responded Sirius cheerily. “How many were you thinking? That way I can let Kreacher know how many to cook for.”

“There will be no more than four of them” answered Remus. “You do know the Weasleys, correct?”

“Molly and Arthur?” asked Sirius, shocked. “Of course, I do. I think that is a great idea. They have four around Harry’s age, do they not?”

“Yes,” said Remus. “They have the twins who are two years older, the youngest son the same age, and a daughter a year behind. They will all be going to Hogwarts together, so they might as well get to know each other.”

“That is a wonderful idea” exclaimed Sirius, looking at Harry for any sign of a response. “How do you feel about making some new friends, Harry?”

“I, I, I…” Harry stammered. “I guess that is OK” he managed to squeak out.

The three of them enjoyed an amazing breakfast prepared by Kreacher. It included all of Harry’s favorites; Pumpkin Pasties, Kippers, porridge, two types of cereal Cheeri Owls and Pixie Puffs, and his all-time favorite Treacle Tarts. After they were finished, Remus got up to leave. As he was coming around the table, Harry grabbed him around the waist again. “Thank you so much for the broom, Uncle Remus” Harry cooed. “I can not wait to make some new friends.”

The three of them all walked to the fireplace. Remus took a handful of powder from the mantel, tossing it into the fire. Green flames erupted while Remus said “Lupin Cottage” in a clear voice and stepped into the fire and disappeared. Sirius did the same thing. Instead of repeating Remus, he said “Diagon Alley”. Taking Harry’s hand, they both stepped into the fire and disappeared.

**********

Harry was walking up the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He could not believe the day he just had with his Godfather. They went to all his favorite places and even some that they had never been to. He had just had the best birthday yet. They had been gone for many hours.

When they returned, arms full of an assortment of bags, they sat down at the kitchen table to relax. Many of the bags contained food for the dinner later that evening. However, there were a few that contained more gifts that Sirius let Harry pick out for his birthday. Those included; some new gloves for Harry to wear while learning to fly from Quality Quiddich Supplies, a large box filled with an assortment of sweets from Sugarplum’s Sweets Shop, and another large box full of a wide range of joke items from Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. After putting all the food away, Sirius turns to Harry saying, “How about you take these things up to your room and then wash up before our guests arrive.”

Harry did as he was asked. When he returned downstairs, he was enjoying the feel of his new gloves as he broke them in. He walked into the kitchen to the sights and sounds of Kreacher hard at work making all of Harry’s favorites for dinner. There were the makings of steak-and-kidney pie, lamb chops, shepherd’s pie, Yorkshire pudding, treacle tart and so many more. Harry’s mouth started to water from all the smells so he decided to head back upstairs to his room and wait for the arrival of those that would hopefully be his new friends.

Harry did not have to wait long until there was a shout from below him “HARRY, YOUR GUESTS ARE HERE!” Harry rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped at the door and took a deep inhale of breath before he went into the kitchen. He opened the door to a loud chorus of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!” Harry had to hide his face as he wiped tears from his face. There were a lot more people here than what he thought were going to show up. Most of them he already knew, either by name or those he had seen during one of their many trips to visit. The group included, his Godfather, Remus, an older man that went by the name of Dedalus Diggle, a short plump man named Mundungus Fletcher, a group of four redheads that Harry assumed were the Weasley’s that Remus invited, a man that Harry never enjoyed being in the same room with because of the electric blue magical eye that zoomed around in its socket, and some many others.

He looked around the room trying to find a friendly face, eventually, he spotted Sirius who waved at him and gestured for Harry to come join him. Harry worked his way through the crowd towards his Godfather, stopping to thank several people on his way. When he finally made it to where Sirius was standing, he saw that he was in a deep conversation with the father of the three red-haired boys standing behind him. Sirius motioned for Harry to come closer saying, “Arthur, this is Harry, my godson. Harry, this is Mr. Weasley and his sons. They will be going to Hogwarts, with you.” Harry waved shyly at the three boys, all of whom waved back just as shyly.

Mr. Weasley turned around to gesture for his sons to join him. He introduced them starting with the two taller boys, “These two are the twins Fred and George and this is Ron. There are three older boys: Bill, Charlie, and Percy and our youngest daughter Ginny. Bill will be starting his last year, Charlie will be going into his fourth year, and Percy just finished his first year. Fred and George are going to be starting school the year after next, Ron two years after that, and Ginny the year after.” Mr. Weasley continued to tell Sirius about his oldest boys. Harry walked over to the three boys and motioned to the kitchen door. They nodded and followed Harry from the crowded room.

Once out in the stairway, Harry motioned upstairs, and they all headed up to Harry’s room. Here, Harry finally spoke out in a small voice, “Nice to meet you. What would you like to do?”

The three boys looked at each other and then nodded in silent confirmation. “How about we play Hide-and-Seek?” asked the youngest. Harry nodded his agreement. Hide-and-Seek was Harry’s favorite game to play with Sirius.

“We have the whole house to play in minus Siri’s room and the locked room on the top floor,” Harry said. “Who wants to count first?”

“I will,” said one of the twins. “My name is Fred,” he told Harry as he reached out a hand for the younger boy to shake. Harry took it and shook it once before letting go. Fred covered his eyes and said “I am counting to one hundred. You better hide.”

The three remaining boys rushed from the room and split up. Harry had the perfect spot picked out in his mind. It was the spot that he always hid in when he played with Sirius. He headed straight for the drawing-room on the first floor. Once he was there, he ran up to one of the large cabinets on the opposite wall. He opened the door and moved a few boxes around and got inside. Before he closed the door, he moved the boxes back in front of him and crouched down. He had no idea how long he was hiding in the cabinet, eventually, he heard someone coming down the stairs repeating “Come out, come out, where-ever you are.” Harry heard footsteps stop on the landing outside the drawing-room. He held his breath so that Fred would not be able to hear him. The footsteps got closer to the cabinet Harry was in, however, the doors to his cabinet never opened. Harry heard Fred opening door after door of the other cabinets before there was a yell from the entryway.

“NO, NO, NO” came the squeaky voice of Kreacher the house-elf. “STAY AWAY FROM THOSE CABINETS! THERE ARE DARK OBJECTS IN THERE THAT SHOULD NOT BE MESSED WITH BY CHILDREN!”

Before Harry had a chance to breathe, the door to his cabinet opened. Fred looked inside, not bothering to look down, and closed the door. “All I see in there are boxes of junk” Fred told Kreacher before he returned to his search of the drawing-room.

Eventually, Fred left to go search the rest of the house for his brothers and Harry. With the coast clear, Harry decided to exit the cabinet he was in and try to find another hiding place. As he was started to close the door, he saw a shiny gold locket in an upper glass case. Harry, being the ever-so-curious child that he was, thought it a good idea to open the case and grab the locket. As he held the locket, he noticed the warmth that emanated from it. He liked how it felt, so he decided to put the locket around his neck and go find a new hiding place.

Little did Harry know; this was no ordinary locket. The longer he wore it the more depressed he would become. He would constantly dream about the night of his parents’ murder, think about what life would be without Sirius or Remus, and how miserable he was going to be when he started back at school in a few weeks. Sirius, however, did notice the change in Harry. He sent owls to both Remus and his old headmaster when he went to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. Remus was clueless in the matter, whereas Dumbledore had his thoughts about why Harry had suddenly changed.

One day when Harry was taking a bath, he had left the locket in his room. Sirius decided to go look to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. He noticed the locket sitting on Harry’s bedside table. He grabbed it and went to the bathroom Harry was in. He did not want to disturb Harry, so instead of knocking he took the locket downstairs with him. When Harry was done, he made his way down to the kitchen to say good night to Sirius. As he walked into the room, he realized how much happier he was than what he had been the last few days. Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs, thinking about what he was going to ask Harry about how he came by this locket. When the young boy walked into the room Sirius saw how much happier he was and decided he would save this conversation for another time. “ _This locket must have something to do with Harry’s mood change. I need to take this to Dumbledore immediately_ ” Sirius thought as he tucked the locket into one of his pockets. “ _I am positive he will know what to do with this._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to my friend/ partner in crime Sam (politics_and_prose), and to all of our friends over at Hedwig's Haven.
> 
> Any comments or corrective criticism is welcome.


End file.
